Te encontré, y te perdí
by Alessia June
Summary: Si había una de las cosas que él no podría permitirse, era encontrar a su alma gemela. Él tenía un deber que iba más allá de lo que podría desear para sí mismo y la palabra "Soulmate" no estaba en la ecuación. [Soulmate AU]


Lo esperaba, cuando era un niño con muchos sueños e ilusiones. Ahora, la persona en la que se ha convertido, ese asesino y espía, espera que jamás tenga que lidiar con eso.

 _Con encontrar a su alma gemela._

Porque sabe lo que tendrá que hacer. Y él no podría soportar tener _esa_ sangre en sus manos. Sabe que se romperá, como la primera flecha que usó.

Cuando sucede lo inevitable y su manos se rozan, la máscara titubea por los segundos en que le toma comprende la situación. Mira los ojos de su alma gemela, sus expresiones y la máscara igual a la suya como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve. Y es una jodida mierda porque no lo es.

Phil Coulson sigue leyendo la misión que tiene que realizar como si no hubiera sentido también la electricidad recorrer le cada centímetro de la piel y erizarle los vellos. Y él tiene que elogiarlo mentalmente porque puede competir contra Natasha en eso.

Se centra en lo profesional y no en que está parado mirando a su recién encontrada alma gemela.

No en el cosquilleo que empieza en muñeca izquierda a causa de la líneas que empiezan a formarse con el nombre del contrario.

No en los sentimientos de impotencia que empieza a formarse dentro de su ser.

Y definitivamente no en las lágrimas que empiezan empañar los ojos de Phil. Por qué ahora es Phil y no Coulson.

Coge la carpeta de la misión y se traga el nudo que siente en la garganta. Es una regla de SHIELD. Las almas gemelas vuelven a una persona débil y vulnerable por lo que es mejor no tenerlas cerca. O simplemente no tenerlas. De esta manera no podrán usarlo en tu contra.

Da media vuelta y se va. No hay palabras, no hay gestos, no hay más contacto. Y duele, duele como la mierda. Porque anhela estar más cerca de la persona que lo complementa. Pero eso no es posible. No cuando perteneces a una organización súper secreta como SHIELD.

Intenta no pensar en eso, en su mente solo se repiten las palabras: _Lo ha encontrado_. Y hay una pequeña parte de él que se regocija, incluso aunque no pueda tenerlo en sus brazos. Pero lo que es peor, piensa, es que lo lleva conociendo de años. Años en los que ni una sola vez lo había tocado con las manos desnudas o siquiera con otra parte de su cuerpo. No quiere descubrir la manera en que se siente por eso. _Realmente no._

Cuando vuelve al cuarto asignado en SHIELD, se desploma en la cama junto a Natasha. Sus hombros caídos y las lágrimas ahora corriendo libremente por su rostro. Demasiadas emociones que mezclan. Ella no hace preguntas. No es necesario. Se conocen demasiado bien para saber qué es. Por qué es lo único que lograría derrumbarlo incluso aunque hubiera entrenado mucho para eso. Los brazos de la Viuda lo envuelven.

Y entre ellos él puede volver a ser solo aquél niño, aquél que soñaba con amar y ser amado mientras hacía malabares en el circo.

* * *

Luego llega Loki.

Cuando la niebla se disipa de su mente y puede volver a ser él mismo, sin control mental. Es que desearía estar de nuevo en el. El dolor en su pecho parece que fuera a matarlo. La muñeca le arde dolorosamente y no quiere mirarla. No puede. Su respiración se agita y su voz sale temblorosa y rota cuando pregunta por él. Natasha sigue en silencio mientras le devuelve su mirada rojiza por el llanto silencioso que se niega a dejar ir. Lo sabe.

Phil ha muerto.

Y es tan doloroso como afirman que es.

Él no puede dejar de pensar en el hubiera, en lo que hubieran podido ser. Pero sabe que fue mejor así. Fue doloroso incluso manteniendo el mínimo contacto. Realmente no puede imaginarse si hubiera llegado a amarlo.

¿Pero a quién quería engañar?

 _Él ya lo hacía_.

* * *

Los sucesos en New York pasaron en modo automático en su mente.

Obligándose a concentrarse en el problema en cuestión. Salvar New York. No pudo salvar a Couson, pero definitivamente va a vengarlo. Él tiene una obligación con estas personas. Phil creía en él, en ellos. Y no va a fallarle, ni fallarse a sí mismo. ¡Él es Hawkeye por amor a Dios!

El tiempo pasa, junto a sus nuevos compañeros y recientemente amigos. Es divertido estar con ellos. En especial cuando el Cap y Stark empiezan a discutir. Desde las cosas más pequeñas hasta lo de agujero del gusano. Y él no puede creer que aquellos dos sean almas gemelas. Son como el agua y el aceite, se pregunta si es por eso que lo son. Descubre que Thor es un barril sin fondo cuando se trata de comida, y que las leves sonrisas del doctor Banner pueden a llegar a ser terapéuticas. Decide no compartir esto con Natasha. Él aprecia mucho su vida, muchas gracias.

Ahora él puede finalmente decir que el dolor ha menguado, que ya puede mirar su muñeca limpia y vaciá sin que una lagrima quiera escapársele.

Que sus recuerdos de él no están mezclado con el de su cuerpo sin vida.

Que ha logrado construir una vida medianamente decente como súper héroe. Y está orgulloso de eso. Espera que donde sea que este Phil él también lo este.


End file.
